fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PrinceTony
Welcome Hi, welcome to the PrinceTony! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 05:53, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Gonna say no. Yin and Yang aren't proper elements. We already have something that does something similar, it's called Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic, those may be what you're looking for. Also, you cannot consume more than two elements, and that's only if you're a dual-element user. In addition, you need 50 edits, a week of editing, and my permission in order to make a Slayer or Lost Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:18, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I didn't understand your response, please restate it, and in a clearer manner; you're too cluttered, sorry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:36, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for clarifying! Anyway, if you're going to make them dual DS then just call them Earthen Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and Shining Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, and then put in a note "also known as Yin/Yang Dragon Slayer Magic". But once you get 50 edits and you have a week of editing here, go ahead with that :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:28, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, the original creator of Aurora Magic and assorted stuff transferred ownership from Ashy to me, so you gotta ask me for Aurora Magic :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:52, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:19, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Yup. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:22, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Your Dragon Slayer Magics should be called _ _ Dragon Slayer Magic, not Yang or Yin, as I said, they're not proper elements and have no reason for the article to be named like that. Please rename your other Slayer Magic as well; otherwise it's misleading. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:57, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Don't change the names again. The reason why, you should never include brackets or 'aka _' in any article heading. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:09, March 24, 2015 (UTC) You need more capitalization lol. Other than that, they're fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:05, March 25, 2015 (UTC)